Ten Things
by heytherebeautifuls
Summary: Ten things Santana hates, but Brittany loved.


**A/N- This is the first story I've written so if it sucks, it sucks.**

10 Things.

_1._

Since she was young Santana hate being left handed. Several times she was one of the few or even the only in her class who was. She worked so hard to be ambidextrous.

Brittany being right handed, loved that the brunette was left handed because if she sat on the right of Santana they were able to hold hands and still have use of their prefered hand.

_2._

Santana always hated crying. It was a form of weakness. There was nothing she hated more than crying in front of people she cared about. She found it hard to believe they also cared for her and thought they would use it against her.

Brittany can count the amount of times she's seen Santana cry on both her hands, the amount of times she's alowed to comfort her even less. But when Santana lets her walls come down and lets the blonde hold her, theres nothing that makes Brittany feel as loved or needed.

_3._

Santana hated that she was short. She believed that no matter how small she felt inside, maybe looking tall would hide that.

Brittany loved being those few inches taller than Santana, because each time the brunette would stand on her tip toes to kiss her, the butterflies in her stomach would flutter more than ever.

_4._

Despite her arguments that "Latina's don't blush" Santana does. Often. She hates that her face shows the way the blonde effects her.

The only thing Brittany found cuter than sweet Santana was blushing Santana. She loved the fact that it was because of her.

_5._

Santana hated valentines day. She though it was a pointless "holiday" and that if you needed a specific day to express your love for your partner theres something seriously wrong with you.

Brittany thought valentines day was romantic but as she knew Santana didn't like the day she tried not to make a big deal out of it. The blonde loved the fact that her personal opinions aside Santana had set up a candle-lit dinner for them.

_6._

Winter. The only season Santana hates. She hates being cold, the rain, the snow.

Brittany loves bundling up with scarves and ear muffs, dancing in the rain and making snow angels. But most of all she loves the endless days spent cuddled up with mugs of hot chocolate with Santana.

_7._

Santana loved her family, she did. But she hated that they were never home.

Brittany loved Santana's parent and on the week where the brunette would be alone the Pierce household was always open to her.

_8._

Even though she'd been forced by Brittany to give them a try Santana hated Dots.

Brittany loved that even though Santana won''t eat them theres always Dots for her when she coems over.

_9._

Santana only drove because Brittany didn't get her license. The blondes parents didn't want her to hurt herself, so Santana got herself a nice red sports car and drove them everywhere. She hated driving.

Brittany loved the way Santana looked behind the wheel, with one hand holding her own and her eyes not leaving the road. She loved how no matter how much she pouted Santana would never let her touch the radio claiming it "her baby".

_10._

Santana now hates trucks. She hates them because their the reason Brittany died. She hates that she was trying to use her right hand on the wheel to prove to herself she could do it. She hates that the last time she saw Brittany she was crying. She hates that she wasn't tall enough to kiss Brittany's forehead one last time. She hated that only seconds before the blonde was telling jokes to make her blush. She hates that they didn't make it to the next valentines dya, when she was going to propose. She hates that it was raining and she couldn't see in time to serve and miss the truck. She hates that it was her family they were on the way to see. She hates the stupid Dot's that had fallen out of Brittany's hand now scattered across the road. She hates that no matter what she does, she'll never get another second with Brittany.

Brittany loved that the trucker who hit her didn't get hurt. Brittany loved that she was holding Santana's hand. She loves that the last time she saw Santana was with her walls down allowing herself to cry. She loves that shes that tiny bit taller than her. She loves that she was making the brunnete blush. She loved the memories from their last valentines day. She loved the rain and the noise it was making on the road. She loved that they were on their way to see Santana's family. She loved the Dot's she was eating right before. She loved that her last moments was spent looking at the love of her life.


End file.
